


Нечеловеческая жестокость

by Sinfique



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfique/pseuds/Sinfique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда и отъявленным садистам хочется почувствовать себя жертвой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нечеловеческая жестокость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Шипперские Войны'13, команда [хиджиоки](http://giniro-no-shigatsu.diary.ru/?tag=4794166)

– И это все, что ты можешь, Хиджиката? Способен превзойти меня только в бою? – несмотря на лезвие меча, прижавшееся к его шее, Окита смотрел в лицо Хиджикате прямо и дерзко.

Хиджиката отшвырнул меч и сделал подсечку, заставляя Окиту упасть. Внутри поднималась ярость, хотелось ломать и причинять боль. Вместо этого он рывком перевернул Окиту на живот, лег сверху, прижимая его к полу. Окита молча сопротивлялся, пытаясь отпихнуть или хотя бы ударить локтем посильнее, но преимущество было на стороне Хиджикаты. Он просунул руку Оките под живот и расстегнул брюки, погладил сквозь ткань трусов полувозбужденный член. Окита задергался отчаянно и бестолково, так что Хиджиката просто стащил с него брюки вместе с бельем к бедрам и обхватил член рукой. Окита издал звук, похожий на всхлип, и зажал рот рукой.

Хиджиката прошелся ладонью по всей длине, обхватил мошонку, провел языком по так кстати подвернувшемуся открытому участку шеи. Окита длинно выдохнул и толкнулся бедрами вперед. Хиджиката точно знал, как нужно двигаться, где целовать и что говорить, чтобы Окита потерял голову и полностью расслабился в его руках.

При мысли о том, как Окита может стонать хриплым голосом, внутренности обожгло жаром, собственный член больно уперся в молнию на брюках. Непроизвольно сжав пальцы, Хиджиката услышал, как рвано втянул воздух сквозь зубы Окита. Злость пропала окончательно.

Хиджиката обхватил его член, подвигал рукой, дождавшись сдавленного стона и ответного движения бедер. Тогда он облизнул палец и протолкнул его Оките между ягодиц. Тот дернулся, сжавшись, но не издал ни звука.

– Расслабься, – сказал Хиджиката. Голос никак не желал слушаться, вместо приказного тона Хиджиката уловил в нем мягкие интонации.

Окита громко сглотнул и послушался. Хиджиката заставил его приподнять бедра и медленно дрочил, одновременно растягивая. Окита коротко дышал, иногда тихо постанывая, все так же не поднимая лица. Он был такой узкий, что Хиджиката отчаянно пытался думать об отчетах, уставе и прочих не очень возбуждающих вещах, чтобы не кончить только от ощущения этой гладкой тесноты. А потом Окита вздрогнул, сам насадился на пальцы и застонал в голос.

И все отошло на второй план, сдерживаться стало невозможно: Хиджиката расстегнул брюки и, приставив член к анусу, медленно вошел. Окита под ним коротко всхлипнул и насадился на член сильнее. Хиджиката толкался внутрь, дрочил ему, касался губами открытой шеи и терял последний контроль.

Кончил он быстро, хватило буквально нескольких толчков и тихого «Хиджиката...» Окиты. Едва он вышел, тот попытался отодвинуться, но Хиджиката перевернул его на спину. Глаза у Окиты были отчаянные.

– Не трогай меня, – зашипел он.

Вышло убедительно, но Хиджиката даже слушать не стал, просто обхватил рукой его все еще стоящий член и продолжил дрочить в быстром жестком темпе. Окита закусил губу и отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть ему в глаза. Временами из его рта вырывались сдавленные стоны, брюки сбились к коленям, ноги разъехались. Кончая, он зажмурился и заскреб пальцами по полу.

Хиджиката рассеяно достал сигарету и закурил, дожидаясь, пока тот отдышится.

– Доволен? – спросил он наконец, когда тишина стала почти давящей.

– Не особо, – ответил Окита сорванным голосом, от которого у Хиджикаты мурашки пошли по коже. – Хиджиката-сан, из вас такой же садист, как из Кондо-сана – балерина. Разве так должен вести себя настоящий маньяк?

– Откуда мне знать, такими вещами у нас ты интересуешься, – нахмурился Хиджиката. – И вообще. Никаких больше ролевых игр. Хватит с меня острых ощущений.

Он отвернулся и попытался привести одежду в порядок, когда Окита, не меняя позы, слегка толкнул его в бедро ногой.

– Но вообще-то мне понравилось. А если в следующий раз на твой выбор?

Хиджиката косо посмотрел на него. Окита с припухшими губами и спущенными к коленям брюками выглядел очень располагающе к следующему разу.

– Я подойду к вопросу со всей фантазией, – предупредил Хиджиката.

– Очень надеюсь на это, – хмыкнул Окита, многообещающе улыбаясь.


End file.
